Dead Wood
by Tai Ping
Summary: Sometimes when a man dies his body does things he can't really control... And that's why Zombie always has his shirt untucked.


People liked the undead man because they liked Hanna, they could see how much of an improvement he was to the exuberant, but busy, boys life.

The lessening of circles under the red head's eyes, the lack of stains on his clothes, the patches on the knees of his jeans. Hanna's apartment had become a clean place where one could happily live as opposed to the haphazard explosion that it once was.

And yet, even though he was a much more orderly man then Hanna was, people were always a little surprised by his appearance. Oversized shirt always untucked which clashed with his too tight pants (not that many would complain about that) and a massive jacket that he tended to favour. He seemed more of a suit kind of a person, or at least someone who could dress themselves without loosing interest half way through and forgetting to tuck things in.

There was a reason why the undead man wore such tight pants and always kept a part of his shirt untucked. He had to be a bit careful because he knew that once people knew, it would be a source of great discomfort for everyone. He was after all dead, but not dumb.

Sometimes, when a man dies, by no violation of his own since really, men in general couldn't control it and dead men less, they can get… a bit… uhh…

"I died with an erection." He said in a deadpan voice explaining to the very, VERY red, red-head why he was sporting wood when Hanna jokingly sat in his lap and couldn't help but notice the extra bump in his seat.

Hanna's mouth fell open and incoherent noises came out for a second as he stood up. He was a bit worried that Hanna might pass out or his nose would start bleeding based on the colour his face was turning.

"I've… got… bath walk… pants and you know… out…"

Hanna walked into the wall, then into the door trying to get out, but forgetting to open it, before finally leaving.

He returned a few moments later to grab his shoes, leaving again.

Somewhere inside the Zombie knew that if he were alive he'd be much more embarrassed, and rage at himself for his ill luck. Being dead and feeling emotions through a cotton mesh far away he settled for an unnecessary sigh and a moment of sulking that to anyone else would simply look like static contemplation before getting up to tidy a bit.

He thought for a long time about what to say when Hanna returned, knowing the younger man he'd walk off the shock, maybe stammer out something along the lines of one of the most awkward apologies in the world and promptly forget about the issue.

Or at least so Zombie hoped.

This was Hanna after all, he could never tell what was going on in that fire red head of his.

He was settling into a book, actually laying on Hanna's "bed" for once for the sake of comfort (though since it didn't make a difference to his body, he wondered what comfort it was he was seeking) when he heard and saw from the corner of his eye the door open and shut. Letting the book fall to his chest he looked up at Hanna who stood by the door fidgeting.

"Does it bother you?" Hanna blurted out practically reading the Zombie's mind, only that question was meant for Hanna, not him.

He didn't bother to sit up and gave an odd little shrug.

"It's a little uncomfortable sometimes."

"Have… Have you tried to um…" Hanna made a stroking gesture in the air with a cupped hand.

Zombie actually blinked, which is about as "shocked/stunned" as he got. He'd had this problem for 10 years, it was something he didn't even really think much about anymore, but in all 10 years the idea of just "working it out" had not crossed his mind.

"Oddly, no. I just never thought of that."

Hanna's back thumped against the door. Clearly he was not expecting that as an answer.

"I'm only erect. I'm not really aroused. I don't know if it would work…"

Hanna was looking directly at the crotch of his pants, the tightness of the jeans keeping them from tenting up even though he was flat on his back. He strummed his fingers on the door and picked at the sleeves of his shirt.

"I… I could…. help?" He finally spat out in a very quiet and extremely embarrassed voice.

The Zombie was wrong in that a blink was as shocked as he got. At that statement he blinked AND took a deep breath in.

Moving the book off to the side not really caring to keep his page Zombie slowly sat up, eyes never leaving Hanna's face who was pushing himself against the door like he was willing it to suck him in.

"I mean… What are friends.."

"Really?" The Zombie interrupted, wondering if Hanna was joking but realizing he really, probably wasn't.

Hanna stared at him, chewing his lip giving a little shrug and a nod.

Zombie gave Hanna a little smile and cocked his head to the side raising up an arm to invite Hanna to come sit with him.

With a nervous twitter the red head crossed the room taking the offered hand and letting himself be pulled down into the dead man's embrace. They were slow, quiet, uncertain. Hanna never having done something like this before and Zombie honestly just not knowing. But as delicate brushes became a little more heated, and gentle butterfly kisses got a little deeper, needier, he could feel a stirring in him that made his tight pants feel much too tight.

He sucked in Hanna's breath as Hanna's fingers brushed against the bulge in his pants picking at his belt. Lips not leaving the younger mans he unbuttoned Hanna's jacket, and ran his hands under his shirt. Dry, cool, palms trying to absorb as much of Hanna's skin and the unbelievable heat radiating from it.

Pulling away Hanna kissed across his chin and gave his neck a little lick before stopping to wipe at the wet spot.

"Sorry Davian, I forgot you don't like to get wet."

'Davian' pecked Hanna's lips murmuring "s'okay, I don't mind." against them between the insistent kisses and nibbles.

Hanna ran his hands through Davian's hair dropping them down his ears, neck and pulling on his tie to get it off.

Kissing, occasionally giggling embarrassedly and pulling insistently Hanna stripped Davian down.

Naked, Davian pulled at Hanna's jacket, a little frustrated that he'd redirected his hands or squirmed away at every attempt he'd to disrobe Hanna. Running his hands up Hanna's thighs as he straddled the dead man, contemplating his now twitching erection with a face of deep seriousness, he ran a thumb roughly along Hanna's erection in his pants causing him to twitch forward before grabbing Davian's wrist.

"Do you want…"

"Yes." Davian insisted squeezing Hanna's hip with his free hand.

Hanna looked once again at his cock running his fingers along it thinking for a moment before pulling somethings out of his jacket pocket while shrugging it off.

Davian raised himself up on his elbows to watch as Hanna stripped, who was grinning and turning red as he tried to make it possibly the most awkward striptease in the history of all stripteases.

Flopping down next to Davian, Hanna snuggled up close, ignoring his erection and instead cuddling a bit with him. Zombie ran a finger across one zag of Hanna's scar before resting the hand on his skinny hip. He still didn't know the story behind that mark, but now really wasn't the time. Both of them had a slightly more pressing concern.

"You'll have to uhh… Y'know… cus' I mean if that's what we're gonna do… I mean I want to but I…" Hanna stammered as he reached over for the items he'd left on the bed fiddling with a condom and a small, curvy bottle of Astroglide.

Davian interrupted him with kisses, while he couldn't remember how or where he learned, much like he knew how to talk and read for some reason he knew the aspects of sex. Then again, while he wasn't entirely paying attention, Veser had decided to watch some porn around him a few months back, so he may have just picked it up then.

"Here, roll over." He said giving Hanna a little push to get him on his front. Pulling Hanna's butt up a little he began massaging the cheeks, leaning over him to nip kisses at his shoulders and the back of his neck. Pouring the lube liberally onto his fingers he began to massage Hanna's entrance, causing the younger man to give a little pleading whine as he sucked in air quickly. He gave a little panting moan as Davian pressed a finger in slowly, hips starting to rock back against his hand.

"S'okay, it's okay, please…" Hanna moaned encouraging Davian to slip in another finger. He felt that they were going a little too fast, he didn't want to hurt Hanna, but then again he'd always had a low grasp time. No heartbeat to count, no breaths to remind him how long had passed, he could have been fingering Hanna for minutes or hours.

It must have been hours considering how Hanna's hips and legs were trembling and he was begging "fuck Davian please, please, oh god please, fuck me." while trying to shove back even further onto his fingers.

His pleading moans brought Davian back to the aching feeling in his own groin, now fully aware of how uncomfortable and how hard it was. Sliding on the condom he positioned himself behind Hanna, rubbing his thumbs in circles along his hips as Davian pushed in slowly.

He stopped and pushed forward at Hanna's commands of uncomfortable squeaks and begging moans until he was fully in. It felt so good, so tight, it disturbed him how hard it was getting to stay still and gentle and not simply pound into the heat until the taut coil wrapping around the pit of his stomach released.

Gripping the sheets between clenched fingers Hanna experimentally pulled forward and slid back, fucking himself on Davian's cock. The zombie hoped this was an invitation because the combination of seeing it and feeling it pushed something in him that would not be stopped.

Gripping the red-head's hips he pulled out and snapped back in, earning a startled cry and a "Oh FUCK YES!" which was all he needed to continue the motion as slowly as he could at first but then faster, rougher, smacking out grunts of pleasure from Hanna with every downward stroke.

When Hanna came the added pulsing tightness around him ripped out a "FUCK HANNA…" As the clenching in his gut tightened vicelike around his balls before relaxing for a moment in waving pleasure.

He wrapped himself around the smaller man like he was shielding him, kissing at his shoulder blades and neck. But it was only a moment before he felt the coil redoubling within him, his cock still hard, demanding more.

"Please… Please Hanna…" He whispered against his neck licking the salted flesh of the already sated redhead.

Hanna had pulled himself off Davian already and was quivering and gasping for breath on his side. Looking up to see the zombie still hard and pleading Hanna smiled and rolled onto his back, spreading his legs and lifting his hips.

"S'okay" Hanna said softly pulling Davian towards him and guiding him back into him.

Davian slowly rocked into Hanna, holding him secure against his body, hands running all along the smaller man, mouth devouring Hanna's mouth, stealing his breath with his own sucking gasps of pleasure.

Hanna, just as gently, touched and licked at the dead man, wrapping his legs around Davian's waist and arching into each thrust. Not yet aroused but getting there the waves of his last orgasm receding and building into fresh lust.

Davian's rhythm broke as he thrusted erratically into Hanna repeating his name like a covetous prayer, the second coil of aching pleasure already tightening and receding, giving him a fleeting moment of pleasurable release, leaving him clutching and gasping at Hanna as he trembled, before it clamped back down on him, vicelike pressure upon his cock which begged for more.

He pulled out of Hanna with a very quiet sob like sound, loving and at the same time regretting what he had started. This was getting to be too much for him with no end in sight and he didn't want to hurt Hanna.

Hanna pressed kisses along his lips and cheeks and brow running his hands through Davian's hair and massaging his neck cooing reassurances at each of his apologies, holding him with his lips and hands to keep him from pulling away.

"Hey, roll over." Hanna murmured pushing at the zombie with his legs.

Davian complied, hands running up Hanna's legs as he straddled his hips and rubbed both of their dicks together while grabbing the pushed aside bottle of lube to add more to the zombie's boner that would not die.

Hanna stroked his cock tightly, reaching down with a slick hand to toy and squeeze Davian's balls causing him to buck up and whine.

"Please… Please Hanna I can't… I want, but it wont…" He tried to explain and bed forgiveness for his body's inadequacy but Hanna just smiled and leaned forward to kiss him before impaling himself upon Davian's prick.

Davian fought against his eyes trying to roll back in his head, wanting to drink in the sight of Hanna riding him.

His mouth was slightly parted, panting with little moaning gasps, one hand steadying himself on Davian's green stomach the other tightly fisting his own erection to the same rhythm that he bucked up and down at. Slow, fast and then slowing down again, languorous movements and heated eyes watching him.

Davian's dick pulsed with each downstroke, the heavy, rolling desire within him making his entire being pound like the heartbeat he no longer had. He let Hanna set the pace, slow, rolling, fast, shaking.

"GallIImotDav…DavvviiDavian…" He mewled, hips bucking hard and erratic.

Davian gripped onto Hanna, short nails digging into the overheated flesh of his hips as he met and assisted Hanna. His back arching Hanna came over Davian's stomach with a strangled cry. The sight, sound, feel of heat and passion wrenched something deep in him that felt somewhere between a great orgasm and a kick right in the nuts. His eyes rolled back and everything went white as the strained coil within him was violently ripped out and replaced with pure fuzzy bliss.

He was quite surprised to realize he must have passed out or something. When he opened his eyes Hanna was leaning over him with a concerned look, shaking his shoulder and calling his names.

"Alastair? Hey Al? You okay?" Hanna called at him sounding far off and echoing in his ears.

"Mmmm" Alastair hummed back, a lazy grin crossing his face as he looked up at Hanna as though he was drunk. He felt as though he was drained of everything and replaced with cotton candy.

"Oh good.." Hanna sighed before laying down bonelessly next to him. "You kinda zoned out there for a while Elliot, I was worried I broke something."

Elliot snorted, he was probably closer to breaking Hanna then Hanna was to breaking him. God only knew how long he might have been able to keep going.

He lay there, one arm around Hanna and the other tracing lazily along the hand resting on his chest, listening to Hanna's breath even out as he drifted to sleep, completely exhausted. Letting the hand trail down his own chest further his content smile muted back into a static face as he felt the sticky drying semen along his gut, but it returned as he felt lower and touched himself, finally flaccid.

~p~8~p~

Blushes, awkward caresses and stolen kisses filled the weeks after as they relaxed into their new "sort of relationship thing" as Hanna had described it. Hanna had even bought him a red shirt and a new belt buckle to celebrate that he no longer had to hide the "most awkward boner in the world"

Zombie still cared deeply for Hanna but he never really had any demanding sexual urges of his own. Content with the cuddles, nuzzling and smooches for him there was no need to press further.

But Hanna was still a young man who had urges, while he didn't want to hurt, pester or pressure Zombie into something he wasn't comfortable with, he still wanted more.

Pushing him into a chair one evening Hanna straddled his lap and started to turn up that heat again. Grinding and whispering dirty things that he wanted to do at "Clint" as soon as he could get his pants off.

Clint smiled into the kisses and ran his hands up and under Hanna's shirt, the familiar warmth spreading into his gut again.

"Um…" Hanna paused, one hand down Clint's open pants as he drew back. "Are you not in the mood?"

"No I am…" Clint answered completely baffled at the pause. "Why?"

"Well you're not…" Hanna started, Clint could feel the redhead squeeze him and looked down realizing he was not hardening at all.

"Oh…Oh my god I DID BREAK IT!" Hanna cried in an anguished voice. Which would have set Clint laughing, if it wasn't so sad.


End file.
